


"I'm pregnant."

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is craving desserts, Fluff, Len is a good husband, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Barry is craving sweet food all the time. He can't help it though, blame the baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt "I'm Pregnant."

Barry and Len were sat at the dinner table just finishing off dessert. Barry had already wolfed down two servings of pie.

“Are you gonna eat the rest of that?” He asked hopefully, looking up at Len.

“Maybe, why you still hungry?”

“Just craving sweet stuff is all.”

Len chuckled. “You have had two servings, maybe I’ll eat it by myself then.”

“That’s mean,” Barry pouted.

“No different from usual then,” Len teased.

“I’m pregnant,” Barry whined, reaching for Len’s hand. “You have to be nice to me and feed me what I want.”

“I have to feed you, do i?” Len smirked.

“Yes, you’re the one who put a baby in me that is craving desserts every hour. So it is your job to make sure I’m getting everything I need, which includes cooking me delicious food.”

“What else does that include?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I wouldn’t be a very good husband now would I if I wasn’t taking care of _everything_ ,” Len said seductively.

“You trying to get me into your bed, Mr. Allen?” Barry asked feigning ignorance.

“Maybe I am, _Mr. Allen_ , is it working?” Len flirted.

“Maybe… if you give me the rest of your pie that is,” Barry bartered.

“Fine,” Len said conceding defeat. He knew full well that due to the way Barry was at the moment, he’d never turn down the offer of sex but honestly Len would have given Barry anything anyway. Just to see him happy and content.

He waited for Barry to finish eating then swiftly picked him up, bridal style and carried him off to their bedroom.


End file.
